The present invention relates generally to information carrying means or cards of the portable type intended to be carried around for reference when needed.
People tend to carry around a large variety of information in wallets or purses in the form of business cards and the like. Also, since most people carry around various credit cards, credit card size cards bearing information such as calendars have been produced in the past, such cards fitting conveniently into credit-card size pockets in wallets or purses. One inconvenience is that due to the relatively small size of the standard credit card, not much information can be carried on a single card of this size.